Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 3
by LexusGrey
Summary: Olivia is on parole. Alex is her parole officer. WARNINGS: guns.


**Prompt 03. Prisoner/PO**

"Here's how it's going to work," Officer Cabot explained to her new parolee. "You report on time, *every* time, or you're back in. I'd advise you to be early, because if you're five *seconds* late, then I've already dialed the governor. I don't take any shit, or any excuses. It's a privilege to be out early, not a right. Fuck around and I've got no problem sending you back up. I don't give special treatment. Clear?"

Olivia straightened in her chair with a nod. "I didn't ask for any special treatment, Ma'am, nor do I want any."

"Good. Your other terms are no drinking, drugs or possession of weapons, be inside the house by ten o'clock every night, and find gainful employment within two weeks of your release. Any violation of these terms will result in a revocation of your parole."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand the terms," Olivia said politely.

"Do you have any questions?" Officer Cabot asked.

"Just one. Cigarettes weren't mentioned in the terms."

The officer chuckled lightly. "For health reasons, I suggest you stay away from them, but it is not a condition of your parole."

Olivia nodded tersely. "I think I'm set, then."

"Wonderful. Shall I have one of the other ladies show you around?"

Liv scoffed and shook her head, getting to her feet with a languid stretch. "No thank you, I'm sure I can find my way. Ma'am."

Alexandra smirked. "All right. Then we're done here. If you need assistance finding employment, I'll set up a meeting for you with the vocational therapist on-site."

"No," Olivia said darkly, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Thank you." She turned to leave.

"It's just an option, should the need arise," the officer informed her, raising a curious eyebrow at the brunette's back.

Olivia slowly turned around, fists clenched at her sides. "How long have you been a parole officer?"

"Ten years," Alex replied, her eyebrow remaining arched.

"Then you should know that prison teaches people to value their independence. You don't trust anybody, you don't depend on anybody but yourself. Please do not assume that being in prison for eight years has somehow stripped me of the ability to function on my own."

Alex watched Ms. Benson's defensive posture, her tense muscles, the way her jaw clenched and the tendons in her neck strained as she spoke. "The only thing I assume, Ms. Benson, is that you'll do whatever it takes to maintain your parole. I am required to offer the same services to every woman that walks through my door, regardless of her abilities or lack thereof. It is not personal, and there are no assumptions made, I assure you."

Olivia was satisfied with that answer and gave a curt nod, picking up her bag. "Good night, Ma'am."

"Good night," Alex dismissed her.

--

The first thing Olivia did when she got to her room was take a long, hot shower. Long, hot showers and Italian food were probably what she'd missed the most while she was locked up. She could handle the noise, the lack of freedom, the lack of privacy... but limit her shower time and take away chicken parmigiana, and she'd be missing out.

As she lay in bed after her shower, she stared up at the ceiling and thought about what to do with herself. Eight years. Eight years behind bars for killing a cop in self defense. It was bullshit. But she knew she was lucky to avoid the death penalty, or life in prison at the very least, considering she had a shit lawyer who couldn't make her case, so the jury didn't believe it was self defense.

When the guilty verdict was handed down, Liv had thought she was done for. But apparently the judge disagreed with the finding, and sentenced her to the minimum. She wasn't sure what made the judge believe her story, but she saw in his eyes that he did.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a woman walked into the room - presumably her roommate - followed by a couple friends.

"Hey hey hey, new girl!" the woman announced when she noticed Liv. "Welcome to the barrio, homegirl! I'm Jamie, you can call me Jayz, and this here's Satija, and Silk. Lulu's gonna be around in a little bit."

Olivia did not recall asking for any of that information, but if this woman was her roommate, it'd be easier to make friends than enemies, especially considering that she seemed quite friendly. Liv gave a forced smile and a nod to all three women. "Olivia," she introduced herself blandly. "I just got out, so I'm pretty fuckin tired."

"I hear ya," Jayz said knowingly, grinning from ear to ear. "We kick it someplace else while you catch some z's."

Liv smiled in appreciation, and Jayz seemed to get the hint that she was the strong, silent type. She filed out of the room with her friends in tow, closing the door behind them.

"Shit, girl... did you give Cabot head to get that fine piece of ass as a roomie?" Satija asked, making a low whistling sound.

"No," Jayz scowled, smacking her friend upside the head. "But I'd give Cabot head for a lot less... could you imagine feelin them thighs squeezin your face? Goddamn..."

--

It was hard to sleep the first night. And the second. Liv wasn't sure why - the bed was comfortable, the house was quiet... Maybe it was because she was used to the noise and discomfort of prison life. Change was always hard, even a change for the better. And job hunting was not going well. Nobody wanted to hire a cop-killer on parole. She only had twelve days left to get employed, and she didn't want to use the vocational therapist. That was a blow to her pride that she just wasn't ready to take.

Jayz heard Olivia's frustrated tossing and turning, and rolled onto her side, propping her head on her hand and looking over at her roommate in the moonlight. "It took me a week to be able to sleep in this damn place," she said quietly.

Olivia turned to face her and sighed. "Didn't mean to wake you," she said wearily.

"Don't be a shithead, ya didn't wake me," Jayz laughed. "Why can't you sleep? I hear you got your first check-in with the boss tomorrow. That it?"

Jayz had been good to her, so Liv didn't chew her a new asshole for getting in her business. "I don't know... but what's she like as a PO?"

The latin beauty whistled and sat up. "She's a hardass, but she's fair."

"What the hell does that mean, exactly?" Liv asked, finding herself smiling against her will.

Jayz laughed again, flopping backwards and staring at the ceiling. "It means she's cool if you follow the rules. She a cop, man, what do you expect?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much what I figured," Olivia said with a nod.

"Aright I'm out," Jamie announced, crawling back under the covers.

"G'night," Liv answered, trying to get some sleep herself.

--

Morning came all too soon, and truth be told, Olivia *was* nervous about her first check-in. She wasn't sure what to expect. But she sure as hell wasn't going to be late. She ended up in her PO's waiting room fifteen minutes before her scheduled appointment time.

At about nine fifty-nine, Officer Cabot poked her head out of her office and smiled at Olivia. "Benson, come on in."

Olivia plastered on a false smile as she got up and walked into the room with Officer Cabot.

"Have a seat," Alex offered, waving at a chair across from her desk.

The brunette nodded and crossed to the chair, taking a seat and resting her hands in her lap.

Alexandra closed the door and sat behind her desk, looking quite formidable. "So," she began. "How are you finding your accommodations?"

What a loaded question. "Fine, Ma'am."

"Have you found employment?"

Olivia stiffened. "No, not yet."

"How many positions have you applied for?"

That made Olivia mad. "Five," she answered, clenching her jaw. Was her PO insinuating that she wasn't trying hard enough?

"What seems to be the problem?" Alex asked, making a casual note in Olivia's file. She wanted to see what it looked like when Olivia got upset. It was always good to get that out of the way in the beginning, so she'd know what she was potentially dealing with.

Olivia shot to her feet, her eyes blazing with fury. "No one wants to hire a convicted cop-killer on parole!" she shouted. "They didn't even ask me any questions, _Ma'am_, they just showed me the door! Fuck you!"

Alex needed to push just a little bit harder, to see if Olivia would get violent. "Sit your ass down and watch what you say to me," she demanded, pointing at the chair Olivia had vacated. "I'll ask the questions I need the answers to, and you'll provide them without behaving like you're still an inmate."

Olivia's first instinct was to knock the woman senseless, but the threat of going back to prison outweighed the anger trying to consume her, and she took a deep breath, then slowly sat back down, saying nothing.

Alex would be a bold-faced liar if she said that the quick compliance didn't give her a little thrill. But mostly she was just pleased that Olivia was able to control herself when necessary. It made her job much easier. "Good. Now that we understand each other, I'd like to remind you that the vocational therapist can suggest--"

"No, thank you," Olivia interrupted. "Do you have any more questions, or can I pick my dignity up off the floor and leave now?"

Alex almost blanched. If Olivia thought her dignity was on the floor now, then the next item on their agenda would be extremely unpleasant. "No more questions, but I'm afraid you can't leave quite yet," she said, her voice having lost its hard edge (though it hovered closeby in case it needed to return). "You'll need to submit a urine sample for drug testing."

Olivia shrugged, holding out her hand. "I expected that, just give me the cup and point me to the bathroom."

Alex paused for a moment, just looking at Olivia, then slowly shook her head. "I'm also afraid I'll have to accompany you to the restroom to oversee the process."

Olivia's face paled a bit and she stared at her PO, hoping she was having some sort of nightmare. "You're joking." There was no way she was going to go piss in a cup with this woman watching.

"I'm sorry," Alex said sincerely, "but the agency cannot run the risk that our parolees use someone else's urine."

Olivia swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. "Do I look like I'm carrying a cup full of someone's urine in my Goddamn back pocket?" she yelled, blushing furiously at the entire situation.

"I would be inclined to think not, but you would be surprised at what I see in my line of work. We simply leave no room for error."

"Just search me for fuck's sake!" Olivia continued to yell, her voice gaining a frantic edge.

Alex quickly switched tack. "It is not up for debate," she said sharply. "If you want your freedom, you will comply with the guidelines set forth for your release. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Olivia was completely humiliated, and she felt the sting of hot tears prick at her eyes as she stood up, trying to appear more collected than she suddenly felt. "Yes Ma'am," she forced out, cursing her shaky voice. She couldn't stand to show any weakness, no matter how reasonable it was.

"I am not going to stare," Alex promised as she stood and led Olivia to the bathroom. "I'll only watch out of the corner of my eye."

"Can we just not talk about it? Ever?" Olivia asked, her embarrassment slowly turning to anger as they walked.

"Of course," Alex replied, and when they reached the bathroom, she flipped on the light and opened the medicine cabinet, which was filled with empty plastic cups. Taking one, she handed it to Olivia and then closed the door, standing with her left shoulder toward the toilet.

"This is just fucking great," Olivia muttered to herself as she snatched the cup and proceeded to do what was expected of her. She noticed her PO looking a bit more than she'd promised, and was tempted to threaten her with urinary action on those Prada pumps of hers... but instead she just finished quickly and yanked up her pants with one hand, holding out the cup with the other. When Alex took it from her, she did up her button fly and washed her hands, then turned to face her PO. "Now are we through? Or are you going to follow me into the shower and strip-search me?"

"Tempting, but no," Alex said calmly, though she did raise an eyebrow at Olivia. "We're through for today. I'll expect you Friday morning, ten o'clock sharp."

"Was I late today?" Liv snapped, giving Alex a saucy glare as she pushed past her out of the bathroom and left the office. She practically stormed back to her room, shutting the door with much more force than was necessary, then picked up the wicker chair that sat at the foot of her bed and broke it in half over one knee with a frustrated growl.

"Remind me not to fuckin sit there," Jayz spoke up from her bed, having been woken up by Liv's mid-morning rage.

Olivia's response was to bend down and pick up one of the broken chair legs and hurl it with all her might through the window, shattering the glass as it went.

Jayz stared at her for a few seconds, watching her roommate's chest heave with her harsh breathing, and then grinned like a maniac. "Fuck yeah! What else can we get rid of?"

Olivia stared back, and despite her desire to be angry for the rest of the day, she felt herself starting to laugh. Jayz was too good. They were a perfect match. "The rest of the pieces," she answered, as if that should have been obvious.

Jayz jumped up and went to the window, carefully knocking out the few jagged pieces of glass that were attempting to remain intact, and then sidled over to Olivia and picked up a piece of the chair. "Should we try to guess what part it was before we chuck it?" she asked, turning the lump of wicker over a few times in her hand.

"That was part of the armrest," Olivia informed her, picking up another piece herself. "This was a leg." And both women threw their piece at the same time. Jamie's went sailing through the window, but ended up knocking Olivia's off course, which bounced off the windowsill and flew back at them, smacking Jayz in the forehead.

They were both silent for several long seconds, just staring at each other in surprise, and then they dissolved into hysterical laughter, doubled over, clutching their stomachs, until they heard a throat being cleared in the doorway and looked over to see Officer Cabot... who was clearly not as amused as they were. Olivia suddenly felt like she'd just gotten caught looking at her uncle's playboy magazines all over again. She stopped laughing and straightened up, elbowing Jayz to do the same.

When both women were standing at attention, Alex took in the state of the room, and the broken - or rather, entirely missing - window. "Who would like to explain that?" she asked, taking a step further inside.

Jayz was about to speak up when she saw the look on Olivia's face and changed her mind... she wanted to see this play out. "All you, homegirl," she snickered, slinking away to her bed and sitting down.

Olivia felt her anger sliding up her cheeks, and clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes at her PO. "You're lucky it wasn't your head," she said in a low, silky voice.

Alex was not intimidated in the least. In fact, she stepped closer to Olivia, dropping her own voice. "That window is going to be much more expensive to fix than my head would have been... I have excellent health insurance. And I will assume that you did not just threaten an officer of the law with bodily harm. Did any glass fall to the inside?"

"Probably," Olivia ground out through gritted teeth, not sure how to respond when her threats weren't taken seriously. It had never happened before.

"Then clean it up," Alex ordered swiftly. And when Olivia just stood there looking at her, she added, "now. And report directly to my office when you've finished."

As Officer Cabot closed the door behind herself, Olivia turned to Jamie. "That was fucking stupid," she realized, heading over to the window to check for any glass that may have fallen inward.

"Yeah," Jayz agreed. "I seen worse, but that was pretty stupid."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Liv asked half-heartedly as she cleaned up the few shards of glass that had landed on the carpet, and threw them in the garbage.

"Have you ever *seen* yourself when you're pissed? No way in fuck I's gonna step between you and your rage, man." Jayz grinned.

Liv smirked, nodding as she moved to the door and pulled it open. "If I don't come back, it isn't because I don't like the company," she shot with a wink, stepping out into the hallway.

"I'll make sure the cops find your body!" Jayz called after her, laughing.

"Thanks," Liv shouted, banging once on the wall as she walked toward Officer Cabot's office. When she got to the waiting room, she alerted the secretary to her presence and was about to take a seat when her PO opened the door to her office.

"Come in," Alex said curtly.

Olivia shoved her hands into her pockets and shuffled into the office, taking a seat across from the only desk in the room.

"Did you clean up the glass?" Alex asked, closing the door and sitting in her desk chair, regarding Olivia with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, Mother," Olivia said dryly before she could control the sarcastic impulse.

"Perhaps you need a guardian, Ms. Benson. Someone to help you control that nasty temper of yours long enough to find a job."

Olivia's eyes sprang open wide and she flew out of her chair, picking up a photo frame from her PO's desk and readying to launch it at Alex's head.

Alex reacted quickly, getting to her feet as well and speaking before Olivia could finalize the throw. "If you break that, I will hurt you," she said evenly, her voice conveying the absolute sincerity of the warning. When the moment had passed, and it appeared that Olivia had herself under control, Alex spoke again. "Put it down."

Olivia looked at the picture in the frame before setting it back where she'd picked it up from. It was Officer Cabot and a dark-haired woman, looking rather cozy. But she didn't have time to reflect on it at the moment, because her PO was speaking again.

"Sit down."

Olivia sat.

"Do not ever touch my personal property again."

Olivia nodded.

"Do not ever threaten me again."

Olivia nodded.

"Do not ever purposely break anything in this building again."

Olivia nodded.

"Good. As restitution, your curfew will be eight o'clock for the remainder of the week, and you will report to the kitchen for dish duty each night after dinner until I declare your debt paid."

Olivia nodded. And then realized what her PO had actually said, and her mouth dropped open. "Wait. What?"

"Was I speaking another language, Ms. Benson? Early curfew and dish duty."

"What is your problem?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes at Officer Cabot. "You've got it out for me because I killed a cop?"

Alex actually laughed. "Hardly. I'd hand out the same restitution to anyone who vandalized government property. You're not special in that regard. Dismissed."

Dismissed? *Dismissed*? Olivia opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again at the serious look on her PO's face. "And if I refuse?"

"House arrest, confined to your room with an ankle bracelet."

"Fuck you." Liv stood up and quickly left the office before Officer Cabot could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She was so frustrated that she couldn't even stop a few of those tears from sliding down her cheeks as she walked briskly back to her room. She'd thought that being paroled meant she could get her life back... but so far, it was almost as bad as prison.

Jayz looked up when Olivia returned, and didn't even comment on the tears. "Get over here," she said instead, moving closer to the wall and pulling back her blankets to make room for Olivia.

Olivia would have declined on any other day, at any other time, but at that moment, the offer was just what she needed, and she slid into bed with Jamie after kicking off her shoes. Strong arms immediately embraced her, and she sighed, enjoying the comfort.

After a few minutes of just laying there together, Jayz started rubbing Olivia's back, and Liv felt the atmosphere shift from comfortable to sensual in the blink of an eye.

Jayz noticed it too, and she slid her hands up and down Olivia's muscled back through her tank top. "You're tense, girl... you want a massage?"

"Are you offering a massage or a hand job?" Olivia couldn't help asking.

"Either or. I'm flexible," Jayz replied flippantly. She wasn't easily rattled.

Neither was Liv. "Can I have both?"

Jamie grinned, licking her lips in a predatory manner, yet somehow making it the most feminine thing Olivia had ever seen. "Sure, I got both in me," she purred, very much liking this turn of events.

--

Three days later, Olivia had a job. Nothing glamorous, she was just filing papers at the courthouse. Ironically enough, the courthouse was the only place that would hire her with her conviction on the books. She was too relieved to even think about questioning the logic. She really didn't care why, she just cared that she had a job.

Liv returned to her room, barely able to contain her excitement. She had just jumped the one hurdle that was making her life difficult! It should be smooth sailing from here on out, as long as she kept her nose clean, which wasn't a problem for her. "I got a job!" she announced to the four women in her room - Jayz, Satija, Silk and Lulu.

"Right on, girl!" Jayz shouted enthusiastically, getting up from Olivia's bed, where she had been playing poker with Lulu. "We should celebrate! You wanna fuck?"

Olivia almost blushed, then wondered why she was surprised, then realized that yes, she did want to fuck. "Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"Everybody out," Jayz demanded, pointing toward the door, and her three friends grumbled as they all got up and left.

--

Olivia was sitting on her bed, with her back against the wall, Jayz's head between her legs, fists tangled in her roommate's hair, sweat dripping down her forehead and jawline and onto her naked breasts, in the middle of an orgasm, when Officer Cabot opened the door.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex hissed, stumbling backwards out of the room and slamming the door as if it were the only barrier between her and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. But even her quick action wasn't quick enough, because that image was now forever burned into her memory. Oh, God... the way Olivia's muscles tensed with pleasure, the way her head was thrown back but the blissful expression on her face still within Alex's range of sight... the way she was moaning and panting and writhing, the grip she had on Jamie's hair... all of it was just overwhelmingly erotic, and Alex had to sit down in the middle of the hallway to collect herself.

Wait. Why did she need collecting? Olivia was a parolee for God's sake. She had killed a cop. There was no room for attraction here, or any hint of impropriety. She could not start seeing Ms. Benson as a sexual being, she simply could not. However, that decision was taken out of her hands as the thought of Olivia's naked, heaving breasts flashed through her mind. Oh, this was bad.

Alex got to her feet, brushed off the seat of her slacks, and walked stridently back over to the door. She rapped sharply and opened it a crack, just enough for her voice to be heard inside the room. "Benson! Get dressed and report to my office, right now." And with that, she closed the door again and disappeared down the hall toward her office.

"What the fuck?" Olivia cursed after she finished processing the situation (which was after she finished coming down from her orgasm - she wasn't about to let her PO actually interrupt that occurrence). "Who does she think she is? Is sex a crime, now? Last time I checked, we weren't in Texas!"

Jayz licked her lips and laughed. "She ain't been laid in years, her legs are screwed shut. She probly just jealous. Go with it, V."

Jayz had taken to calling her 'V' when they were alone together, and it made Olivia smile. No one had bothered to give her a nickname before, not even when she was a kid. It's not like they were in love or anything, hell, they weren't even dating, just fucking... but still, the nickname was sweet. She gave Jamie a kiss, then got up and threw on some sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, foregoing socks and shoes and just padding down the hall to Officer Cabot's waiting room in bare feet.

As soon as she started to sit down, Cabot called her into the office, and she growled, standing back up and shuffling past her PO, taking a seat across from the large oak desk. "What do you want? Is fucking my roommate illegal?"

"The courthouse called. They informed me that they've hired you."

"And?!" Way to avoid the question, Cabot!

"And," Alex said curtly, giving Olivia a 'look', "naturally, I wondered why you hadn't come to tell me. You should have stopped off here first to give me the information before you returned to your room to celebrate." The last word came out with a bit of a sneer, unintentionally, but she couldn't exactly take back the tone now that she'd said it, could she?

"Are you s-- you have to be k-- that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! It's none of your damn business who I sleep with and when, and it's not my fault that you didn't make a move! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk out of your ass, making up rules just because you're suddenly jealous for some Godforsaken reason! If you can't be professional, then get me another PO!"

Alex was shocked at the outburst, but really, she deserved it. Olivia was right. She was talking out of her ass, and making up rules because she was suddenly jealous. But she absolutely could not let Benson know that she was right. "Have you taken drugs?" she asked, trying to turn the situation back around on Olivia.

"WHAT?!" Olivia asked, eyes wide as she sprang to her feet, furious. "No! How DARE you?!"

"Calm down, Ms. Benson. Your behavior is quite erratic. I'll need to administer a drug test." Oh, God. She was being such an asshole.

Olivia felt tears of frustration welling up, and she swiped at her eyes angrily. "You're abusing your position," she finally said, having calmed down enough to stop yelling. "You know I'm not on drugs."

"How would I know that? I don't watch you twenty-four hours a day, now, do I?"

"No, just when I might be having a good time," Olivia shot back. "Are you going to make me fuck you in the bathroom, too? You might as well step it up and join the good ole' boys in the ranks of excessive force. You're headed down that path already, so why wait?"

Alex opened her mouth to issue a stinging rebuke, but the response died on her lips, and she cast her eyes to the floor. "You're dismissed," she said quietly, unable to look at Olivia.

Liv didn't wait around for Alex to change her mind, she took off immediately, walking back to her room and flopping onto her bed, beating the living shit out of her pillow. When she stopped, the pillowcase was shredded, and the pillow itself was a pile of cloth and feathers. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her vision blurry as she tried to blink away a fresh round. She felt a weight join her on the bed, and then a gentle hand was rubbing her back. Jayz seemed to know exactly what she needed, no words necessary. "I just don't understand," she said miserably. "I'm trying as hard as I can. I thought--" She stopped talking and heaved a strangled sob.

Jayz kept rubbing her back. "Shhh... shh now... you're doing great. You're clean, you got a job, you doin everything right, girl. Don't pay her no attention."

"Why are you so good to me?" Olivia asked into the pile of feathers that was once her pillow.

"Eh... you growin on me," Jayz grinned, giving Liv's back a few pats. "And you're good people. I don't like seein my friends get fucked like that."

Liv's tears slowed to a stop and she just laid there, finally giving a slow sigh. "What should I do?"

"Well that depends. What exactly did she do to you?"

"She scolded me like a fucking kid, saying I should have come directly to see her about my new job before going to my room to 'celebrate'. And when I called her out, she asked if I was on drugs and threatened to make me take another urine test."

"Wow... that bitch must really have a hard-on for ya, V. Damn... you lucky."

"What?" Olivia snapped, rolling onto her back and then sitting up, looking at Jayz incredulously. "I thought you were on my side here! What the hell do you mean, I'm lucky?"

"Woah, calm down girl, you know I'm on your side, take it easy..." Jayz said quickly, putting her hands out in surrender. "I just meant you lucky that she's into you. Ain't a chick in this house that wouldn't die to have Cabot eyein' her. And you got her breakin her own rules to get in your pants. Lucky, man. She's fuckin *fine*."

"She's--" Olivia wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she stopped before it came out, and just stared at Jamie. "Yeah. You're right. She *is* fuckin fine. But that doesn't mean she's gonna get in my pants."

Jayz grinned wolfishly. "No? Just me, huh?" And as if to prove her point, she reached a hand out and slowly worked it inside Olivia's sweat pants. "Come on, girl," she whispered, licking her lips. "You *gotta* hit that."

--

"Are you serious?"

"Yes... what the fuck am I supposed to do? Cabot catches me packing, I'm sent back up, and if I don't carry, the fucking cops are going to kill me!"

"That is fucked up, man," Jayz said, shaking her head. Then she grinned. "I could be your bodyguard."

"Jayz, this is serious..." Olivia said with a pained expression. Her choices were 'bad' and 'worse'.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jayz said, her grin fading into a look of resignation. "I say you gotta be packin'. Better to be sent back to prison than get dead, right?" She paused, deciding whether to voice her next question, then went with it. "So... what them cops want with you, anyway? I never ask what a bitch did to get sent up, but this is different. Tell me to fuck off if you don't wanna answer... I ain't lookin to get up in your business."

Olivia took a deep breath and stared at Jayz. "I killed a cop," she stated plainly. She didn't like to go into the details. She wasn't believed in the courtroom, why would she be believed outside of it?

"You had a good reason, then," Jayz said without asking an actual question, and then left it at that. "Now c'mon. Let's go get you a gun, girl."

--

"How's work going?" Alex asked pleasantly, trying not to imagine what Olivia's lips tasted like. Ever since their little altercation at the beginning of the week, she had been dreading this meeting. She had made a complete ass of herself, and despite not wanting to admit her attraction to Olivia, she had come to terms with it, labeled it what it was, and had fantasized about the feisty brunette every night since. She had slept badly, not used to pining after someone like this. It was starting to take a toll on her, both physically and mentally. And now, as Olivia sat stiffly in a chair across from her desk, a million images flooded her mind - most of them similar to the scene she'd witnessed last week - Olivia's naked breasts, the expression on her face as she came with Jamie's head between her legs. God... what she wouldn't give to be the one with her head--

"It's fine," Olivia answered tersely. "Anything else? Or are you going to make me sit here and answer stupid questions while you try to make up for last week without actually apologizing?"

"No," Alex said, jolted from her vivid recollections when Olivia spoke. She blinked once, her blue eyes shining with barely-concealed lust as she shook her head. "No. I'm actually going to apologize."

Olivia raised one dubious eyebrow and said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I was completely out of line. You exposed intentions that I wasn't even aware I had, and I reacted poorly and unprofessionally. I am very, very sorry."

Olivia actually found herself grinning. "So you admit it, then? That you were just jealous, and I did not in fact break any rules?"

"That is correct." Her pride attempted to kick her in the ass, but she forced it back into oblivion for the moment.

"And you were going to make me take a drug test just to humiliate me?"

"Yes."

Olivia stood up and walked forward, leaning over and bracing herself up with her hands on Alex's desk. "Who were you jealous of... me or Jayz?" she whispered in a teasing voice.

Alex's nostrils flared slightly with the effort of holding back a whimper. Olivia was too close. Far too close. And that look on her face was deadly. She closed her eyes, clenching her jaw until the tremors subsided, and then answered softly. "I was jealous of Jamie."

Olivia wasn't prepared for the rush of adrenaline that assaulted her when she saw the hunger flash across her PO's eyes... just for a split second, as they were closing. A flood of warmth quivered in her belly and settled lower to wet her panties. Cabot's eyes were amazing. And she was close enough to hear her hitched breathing, and smell her shampoo. The sense of power she suddenly felt threatened to consume her, and she licked her lips, taking a moment to calm the raging beast. When she spoke, it was in a husky, controlled voice full of promise and threat. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Alex debated lying, but her body would betray her if she tried. She kept her eyes closed, and slowly nodded her head. "Yes..."

"Are you willing to work for it?"

Those piercing blue eyes shot open, stabbing Olivia right through her lungs. "What?" she rasped hoarsely.

"Tell me exactly what you saw last week... every single detail," Liv breathed, inching her face closer to her PO's, until she could feel the woman's breath on her lips. "Tell me what you saw, and how it affected you..." She climbed onto the desk, sitting on her knees, still not touching Alex. "Tell me... and if you make me wet, I'll kiss you."

Alex nearly passed out. For a second she thought her head had exploded, but it was just all of the blood rushing there at once. She swallowed hard, a difficult task considering the size of the lump in her suddenly dry throat, and then closed her eyes again. "I don't know if I want you to kiss me badly enough to--"

"Yes you do," Olivia interrupted. "You can barely breathe, Ma'am..."

The brunette's sultry voice almost did Alex in, and a whimper left her throat before she could contain it.

Olivia pressed closer, whispering into Alex's ear. "Come on... what did you see? Did you see how hard my nipples were?"

Another whimper, and Alex had to strain to avoid pressing her ear against Olivia's mouth. She couldn't believe she was reduced to whimpers like this... "Yes," she exhaled slowly.

"What else?" Olivia prompted, keeping her lips by her PO's ear.

"Y-your breasts," the blonde stammered, unsure of herself but at least willing to play the game.

"What about them?" Olivia purred. "Did you like them?"

"Yes," Alex gasped, the image flashing in her mind for the hundredth time since she'd actually seen it. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it almost hurt.

"Did you want to touch them?" Liv asked, moving her lips to Alex's other ear, but still withholding her touch. "Tell me, Officer..."

Alex leaned her head back and groaned, uncomfortably wet and wishing Olivia's hand was between her legs. "Yes," she nodded, biting her lip. "I wanted to touch them."

"What else did you see, hmm?" Liv teased, blowing a hot breath into Alex's ear.

"Everything," Alex breathed. "Everything, and not enough... I saw the muscles in your stomach quivering, and your chest heaving like mine is now. I saw the way your eyes closed and your jaw clenched when you came in her mouth. I want to feel your thighs tight around my head and your fingernails digging into my back while I taste you from the inside out..."

Olivia moaned softly, pulling back to stare at the blonde with a mixture of something between want and wonder. "Open your eyes," she commanded in a whisper, sliding one hand into Alex's hair at the nape of her neck.

Alex opened her eyes, stifling a noise at the intensity in Olivia's dark browns. And then the gorgeous woman's lips were on hers, pressing firmly, a warm tongue insistent about entering her mouth. She opened eagerly and slid her own out to tangle with Olivia's, though it was quickly overpowered and forced into submission by a more confident touch. That was fine by her... no matter how they played it, the feeling was exquisite. And warm. And wet. Just like her thighs were becoming. Olivia really, really knew how to kiss. She didn't think she'd ever recover.

Liv tugged softly at the hair she was holding, pulling back just enough to trace Alex's lips with the tip of her tongue. She was breathing as hard as her PO by now, and definitely intending to take this to the next level. "Do I taste as good as you thought I would?" she whispered.

Alex's hands dropped to Olivia's waist and squeezed. "I don't know yet," she whispered back, grinning at the shiver that ran through the brunette's body at her words. She slid her hands under the hem of Olivia's tank top, rubbing up and down her sides, then around to her back, and she froze. She really hoped that wasn't what she thought it was. She gripped the item and pulled it out of Liv's waistband, her eyes flashing angrily as she held the gun up between them. This was going to ruin everything. "Why do you have this?" she asked sharply, all traces of sensuality gone from her tone.

Olivia froze as well. Why the fuck hadn't she taken that out of her shorts before she came for her meeting? Probably because she didn't expect a search... or expect to be kissing her parole officer while said parole officer's hands wandered. Her pride would not let her admit that the weapon was for protection, so she adopted a flippant expression and shrugged her shoulders.

Alex pushed Olivia backwards and stood up, shaking the gun in front of her face. "Why do you have this?" she asked again, her voice louder this time.

Again, Olivia shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Alex was frustrated, flustered, aroused, and furious all at the same time, and she actually growled at Olivia. She was also a bit offended that after being coerced into telling the other woman how hot she'd gotten watching her fuck her roommate... and then after sharing a very heated kiss... Olivia would not confide in her about why she had the gun. "This is a parole violation. I have to send you back up." She tried hard to keep the personal disappointment out of her voice.

Olivia's eyes narrowed marginally and she gave yet another shrug. "You've gotta do what you've gotta do," she offered mildly. As soon as she had felt Alex's hand close around the gun, she'd known how this would end. She also knew that there was nothing she could do about it. Why bother explaining when it wouldn't do any good? She was not naive enough to think that she could fuck her way out of trouble. Not with this particular officer, anyway.

Alex fought her voice down from the pitch it wanted to be at before she spoke. "Sit down."

Olivia sat.

Alex nodded and picked up the phone, dialing Rikers and arranging for a transport to retrieve Olivia. Her groin ached with the thought of sending her away, but she had no choice. The rules were clear-cut, and so was Olivia's violation of them. She couldn't overlook that just because she happened to find the woman attractive.

Olivia didn't cry until she was alone in her cell, after lights out, when no one would come by to check on her.

--

When Olivia wasn't in by curfew, Jayz started to get worried. She hadn't heard from her roommate since that morning, and immediately thoughts of those cops catching up to Liv flooded her mind. A half-hour past curfew, and she knew something was wrong. She shrugged on a jacket and headed down the hall to Cabot's room. (Yes, they all knew which room belonged to their PO, in case of emergency.) She quickly knocked on the door, shoving her hands in her pockets and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Alex was curled up in bed, reading a book, trying not to think of Olivia, when she heard the knock. She pulled on her bathrobe and tied the sash as she hurried to the door and opened it. When she saw Jayz standing there, she could have kicked herself for not remembering to inform the woman of the situation. She was really slipping. "Jamie," she said, crossing her arms and lightly hugging herself, almost a defensive position.

Jayz started talking before Alex could get another word out. "Olivia's not in yet, and I know she wouldn't miss curfew if something wasn't wrong... have you heard from her?"

Alex winced. "Jamie..." she began, thinking carefully on how to word things. "Olivia is back in Rikers. She was carrying a weapon, and that's a vio--"

"What?" Jayz yelled, her big brown eyes going even wider than normal as she gestured wildly with her hands. "Are you crazy? You sent her back up? What the fuck is wrong with you, woman?"

Alex stiffened, standing to her full height and pinning Jamie with a disapproving look. "I beg your pardon? I'm a parole officer, Jamie. I am required to report any violations that occur. I suggest you lower your voice."

"And I suggest you get a fuckin clue! Do you know *why* she had that gun?" Jayz fumed.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips, shaking her head. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Of course she wouldn't, Cabot! Would *you* tell you anything? Lookit ya, all high and mighty. You wouldn't understand shit." Jayz got in Alex's face a little, poking her in the chest with one finger to illustrate her next point. "She had that gun because she got a pack of cops with a bounty on her head, you get that?"

"What?" Alex asked, the shock clearly showing on her face as she gaped at Jamie. "Why didn't she come to me?"

"And say what?" Jayz snorted. "What would you have done if she told you? 'Oh okay, Olivia, I'll make a note in your file...' You probably wouldn't even have believed her. And even if you did... the fuck can a parole officer do about dirty cops, huh? She did what she had to do and you know it. Besides, why you interested? You wanna be her knight in shining armor?" she added with a smirk. "Or you just wish you was me, gettin up in her pants?"

Without stopping to think of how unprofessional and immature it was, Alex shot back, "for your information, I did get in her pants, that's how I found the gun, isn't it?"

"You were about to get laid and you sent her back up? You crazier than I thought, bitch," Jayz said, slowly shaking her head. "You need to sort out them priorities in that pretty head'a yours. Bein good at your job ain't the only important thing in life."

"I don't think I should be taking life advice from you, Jamie," Alex said pointedly, raising an eyebrow even as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Well you'd better take it from somebody, then," Jayz said, turning and leaving before the urge to pound Cabot into grains of sugar got too strong to resist.

Alex didn't have to close the door after Jamie, because Jayz slammed it loud enough to wake the entire wing. With a wince, the parole officer got back into bed and tried to resume reading her book, but thoughts of Olivia haunted her and she read one sentence about ten times before giving up and putting it away. "Shit," she cursed, reaching over to her nightstand and picking up the phone.

--

Two hours later, a uni showed up with Olivia at the door to Alex's apartment. Alex signed the necessary paperwork and ushered Olivia inside, pointing to her sofa. "Sit."

Olivia had had two hours to wipe away any trace of the tears she'd shed privately in her cell, and to replace the brief weakness with a sturdy brick wall. By the time she sat on Officer Cabot's sofa, she was angry, and not just a little confused. "Why am I here?" she asked in a hollow voice.

Alex steeled herself. "Jamie explained the situation," was all she offered.

Liv's eyes shot wide open and her head snapped around to stare her PO in the face. "What the fuck? What difference does that make? You jump up on your pedestal and send me back to prison, then change your fucking mind?!" Yeah, she was furious. She leapt to her feet and advanced on Alex, fists tightly clenched at her sides.

"It's not a pedestal, it's my job and my civic duty!" Alex argued for the second time that night, feeling quite defensive about her position. "You offered me no other choice. I didn't want to do it." There, she'd admitted that aloud, which assuaged a tiny bit of her guilt, but not much.

"You had a choice. You were pissed that I wouldn't tell you why I had a gun, and you exercised your power to punish me."

Alex opened her mouth to argue and shut it again. "That's only partly true," she finally said. "You should have told me about those cops, I could have-- I would have--"

"You would have what?" Olivia interrupted with a snarl. "Made a note in my file?"

Alex couldn't help a brief snicker at that, and upon seeing that Olivia was entirely less than amused, she explained herself. "That's exactly what Jamie said."

"Jayz is a smart girl," Olivia replied, still not amused. "Can I go now?"

"Why didn't you just tell me when I asked?" Alex countered with a question.

"It was none of your damn business," Liv spat venomously.

Alex stood and went toe to toe with her. "It was none of your damn business what was going through my head when I saw you fucking Jamie," Alex rallied, "but you made me tell you in agonizing, humiliating detail exactly what I saw, what I felt, and what I very privately wished to do to you. And then you wouldn't even answer a simple question."

"My pride was challenged."

"So fucking what?"

And then they were kissing again, heatedly, Alex's hands once again wandering under that same tank top Olivia had been wearing several hours ago... only now they were in her living room instead of her office, and there was no parole violation to stop them up.

"I don't know what my point was going to be," Olivia breathed as they pulled apart. "But any hope I had of making one was just shattered..."

"Why's that?" Alex asked throatily, wondering if she was about to be slapped, or kissed again.

"Because when we kiss, all I can think about is how good you feel, and how sweet your lips taste..." Liv paused, running her hands through Alex's hair and squeezing handfuls of it tightly, making her PO moan. "And how wet it makes me when you sound like that," she added with a hungry growl. Apparently several hours apart had not assuaged their appetites for each other.

Liv probably expected Alex to turn to putty under the sensual words, but the blonde easily returned the volley. "Is that so, Benson? Am I going to have to search you to find out?"

And Olivia suddenly found herself bent over the back of the sofa, a vice-like grip on her neck. "Ungh!" she exclaimed articulately.

"Stay there," Alex commanded, and when she felt that Olivia would stay, she removed her hand and disappeared into her bedroom.

Olivia stayed put for a few different reasons, arousal being at the top of the list. She wanted to find out what Alex was like in bed, and if the blonde was going to take charge and order her around, that was fine. A few moments later, she heard Alex return and felt hips pressed against her ass. She gave an encouraging little purr.

"Pull down your shorts," Alex rasped from behind her.

Liv raised an eyebrow, her stomach clenching as her fingers went to the button fly of her shorts and popped each one free in turn. She slowly lowered them to her knees and waited for further instructions... when they didn't come, she turned her head and found Alex staring hungrily at her panty-covered backside. The blonde had something behind her back.

Alex couldn't get enough of the gorgeous brunette's body... her eyes raked over olive skin, and when Olivia looked back at her expectantly, she twirled one finger toward the black bikini panties. "Those too..."

Liv turned away before she bit her lip. She wasn't used to being the only one exposed like this... but Alex looked ravenous, and she had a feeling she would enjoy whatever the blonde planned to inflict upon her. Traitorous fingers trembled as they went to the band of her underwear and inched them down to join her shorts, her naked ass and glistening wetness now fully on display for Officer Cabot. She wiggled it for good measure and gasped sharply when two fingers slid inside her without preamble. "Ahhhhh," she groaned, settling into the feeling by slightly spreading her legs. She hadn't expected that. But oh, it was good.

Alex roughly thrust her fingers in and out, smearing the wetness down the inside of Olivia's thighs, then back in again, twisting and curling against her inner walls. Olivia was nearly bucking against her already, and Alex was starting to have difficulty breathing.

Liv moaned and panted, riding Alex's fingers as hard as she could, wetness dripping from her sex like honey, and then suddenly Alex's hand was gone, and she let out a tortured wail of protest. Her protest was met with a smack on the ass, followed by something cold, hard and smooth pressing against her opening. When she realized what it was, her knees gave out and she was draped limply across the back of the couch for one split second until she stiffened with fear. "Officer Cabot, it's loaded," she breathed, a shiver of terror slithering through her veins.

"Call me Alex," the blonde whispered into Olivia's ear, easing the barrel of the gun inside her as she clicked the release, letting the clip fall to the floor. "And no, it's not."

Olivia groaned, long and low, gripping fistfuls of the sofa cushions as her parole officer fucked her with the barrel of her own gun. The sensation was unfamiliar - hard, unyielding - and knowing it was controlled by the hand of the blonde behind her was indescribably delicious.

Alex, as well, had never felt anything like the sensations that were running through her body. She had never done anything like this before, and frankly she was shocked that the impulse had hit her. She hadn't intended to bring the gun out and fuck Olivia with it... she had intended to bring it out and hold it in her face while she lectured about rules and regulations, but when she stood behind Olivia, she was overcome with the burning urge to put the weapon inside the panting woman. And the surge of power that shot through her when she actually slid the barrel in threatened to send her into another sense of reality. She embraced it, pushing the gun further in, reveling in Olivia's mewls and whimpers and the sweat beading on the back of the woman's neck.

"Alex," Olivia moaned, trying out the name, loving the way it rolled from her parted lips. She felt the cool metal press deeper, and Alex twisted it once, drawing it out and thrusting back in again, claiming Liv with a mixture of force and tenderness that left tears in her eyes.

"Come," Alex commanded, her voice wild and feral, teeth bared as she fucked Olivia relentlessly, the nails of her free hand scraping down the other woman's back through her tank top. "Now," she added, rocking her hips against Olivia's ass, dropping her free hand around to stroke circles across a tender, swollen clit.

Olivia cried out, her muscles twitching and clamping down on the invading object as Alex ordered her to come. Maybe she was just used to obeying orders from her PO, or maybe she would have come anyway at that moment, but either way, she came, hard, with a loud yell, soaking the barrel of the gun as Alex held it inside her.

Alex rode her hard, milking every last drop of pleasure from Olivia's body, before she slowly withdrew the weapon and leaned over Olivia from behind, kissing and licking and sucking her neck sweetly. She only gave the woman a few moments to catch her breath before a hand curled tightly in brunette tresses and she maneuvered Liv from being bent over the couch to kneeling in front of her.

Liv gave a mewl as Alex gently forced her head back, and she stared up into those tempestuous blue eyes that would visit her dreams from that moment on.

"Open your mouth."

Liv struggled to breathe as she slid her lips apart, kneeling in front of the blonde with her mouth open. She felt rather than saw Alex lift her right hand, and the cum-stained 9mm was lightly knocked against her teeth.

Alex watched as Olivia opened her mouth wider to accept the cold metal, and she inserted the entire barrel into that hot, wet orifice, Liv's lips closing around the base without being told. She kept her grip on Olivia's hair, pushing the gun in and out of her mouth until Liv's lips and tongue had cleaned it to shining.

Just as Alex was slowly removing the barrel for the last time, the door burst open and Jayz walked in, her finger ready to shake at Alex in another scolding, and she stopped dead in her tracks, jaw dropped, eyes wide. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she gaped, slamming the door and walking over to the pair, snatching the gun out of Alex's hand. "Gimme that shit. There's some things I wanna do to you with this piece a'trouble, Miss High and Mighty parole officer..."

Fin


End file.
